The invention relates to a receiving socket for receiving and making contact with an electronic module. In addition the invention relates to an electronic module and an assembly with an electronic module and a receiving socket for receiving and making contact with the module.
It is known to integrate in a removable manner into a switching circuit, for example a measurement, control or regulating circuit, an additional electronic module which has a circuit board. For this, a receiving socket can be provided in the switching circuit, into which receiving socket the electronic module can be inserted. The receiving socket is integrated into the switching circuit via corresponding terminals.
It is also known that corresponding receiving sockets are adapted, in the empty state, to provide an electrical connection between the terminals so that a signal path guided via the receiving socket is closed when the receiving socket is empty.
DE 102 29 170 A1 describes for example a plug-in socket with contact elements shorted in the empty state. For this, the plug-in socket has contact elements arranged lying opposite each another which are formed so that in the empty state two respective contacts are electrically conductively connected to each other. The contact elements are pressed against each other by spring forces.
A receiving socket for an electronic module with self-cleaning shorting contacts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,907. Through the formation of the contact elements lying opposite one another, when the contact elements move onto one another a parallel rubbing against each other arises, which cleans the contact elements.
U.S. Pat. 4,438,303 describes a socket and a plug for connection to a switching circuit, wherein by inserting the plug, a through contact between the input and output of the plug is interrupted. The plug comprises for this purpose a pressure element which presses an elastic guide plate into an open position when the plug is inserted.